One method of correcting unbalance of a wheel, such as a motor vehicle wheel, involves using one or more compensating or balancing weights. This refers, for example, to adhesive weights which can be secured to the disk or hub portion of the wheel in a suitable position, such as the rim, which position is ascertained by an electronic measuring apparatus, during an unbalance measuring procedure.
In such a method, rim or other dimensions of the wheel can be ascertained by means of a sensing device, and stored in the electronic measuring apparatus. One example of this is disclosed in German published specification (DE-AS) No. 20 01 972 or the Hofmann operating instructions for the Geodyna 88/88m wheel balancing machine, imprint 9412145-09.86. Such a procedure requires that the electronic measuring apparatus be supplied with suitable data or items of information for calculating the sizes and angular positions for balancing weights which are to be applied to the wheel in the appropriate balancing planes. In a standard balancing procedure in which balancing weights are applied to the wheel rim flange or bead portions, it is possible, as disclosed for example in German laid-open application (DE-OS) No. 27 37 524, for the nominal values of the geometrical dimensions specified on the motor vehicle wheel to be combined with a correction value. They can be input into a storage means of an electronic measuring apparatus, in order thereby to take account of the axial spacing of the center of gravity of the balancing weight, in the respective balancing plane. Reference may also be directed in this respect to German patent application No. P 41 22 844, corresponding to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/910,917, describing a sensing device which makes it possible to accurately ascertain the dimensions of the wheel or, more specifically, the rim portion thereof, in the balancing planes. Such data can then be input into the electronic measuring apparatus prior to carrying out the unbalance measuring operation.